1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method of call processing in a dual mode terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A dual mode terminal is a terminal capable of supporting at least two wireless technologies, i.e., a terminal capable of providing communication services supported by at least two wireless technologies together. In other words, a dual mode terminal is a terminal having a call processing function based on two or more wireless technologies.
The need for dual mode terminals is increasing as a result of diversification of wireless technology available to a terminal user (referred to as “user” below) provided with communication service using a terminal and mixing of different types of wireless networks. According to a request of a user, a dual mode terminal can be embodied to support some or all wireless technologies such as Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN), Wireless Broadband Internet (WiBro), and Wireless Fidelity (WiFi).
However, a dual mode terminal has a problem in that one wireless technology can interfere with the use of another wireless technology since a plurality of wireless technologies are supported together. In particular, when calls supported by different wireless technologies are simultaneously received, there is a high probability of the calls colliding. Such a collision occurs in a dual mode terminal because a conventional dual mode terminal does not take into consideration the relationship between wireless technologies embodied in the dual mode terminal.
For example, assuming that a dual mode terminal based on a CDMA function supports a WLAN function, a Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) function based on a WLAN is performed independently, without regard to the CDMA function. In other words, the relationship between the VoIP function and the CDMA function is not considered at all.
A microphone and speaker are required for voice telecommunication. However, the microphone and speaker cannot be used simultaneously for the CDMA function and the VoIP function. When a VoIP phone call is made during a CDMA call without considering the relationship between the CDMA function and the VoIP function, the microphone and speaker cannot be used for the VoIP call. Moreover, since the microphone and speaker are used preferentially for CDMA telecommunication via the dual mode terminal based on the CDMA function, the VoIP function and the CDMA function cannot be used together practically without considering their relationship in the terminal. When CDMA and VoIP programs are used together without considering their relationship, the user has to constantly consider the possibility of collision.
This problem can seriously detract from the efficiency and convenience of the dual mode terminal.